The Husky Boy
by KibaKid1993
Summary: Josh is a boy, who is having major issues dealing with himself, life, and the new boy in school. Will everythingwork out between him and his problems before years end? find out in my newest and still in progress novel, The Husky Boy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Staring at the brick building seemed like forever, the hot summer sun pelting down on my black fauxhawk and neck. I sat on a park bench across from the building, watching as every now and then a group of boys or girls would walk out, some holding hands and whatnot. Out of the corner of my eye I turned my head quickly just in time to see two girls kiss before one hopped into a gray Jeep and drove off.

Dropping my head in a great show of depression, I stared at my black and gray Converse and black skinny jeans, wondering if this was the right decision. Should I really walk across this barren street? Would I really be able to find a safe haven in the little, red brick building? As if someone else made up my mind for me, I was already grabbing my Nike backpack and heading down the street towards home. I guess today won't be the day, but then again, when will the day come?


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

Just making it downstairs I notice I have less than eight minutes to get everything done. Popping a few pieces of toast into the toaster, I dash quickly upstairs to do a quick check on myself. Looking in the dirty bathroom mirror, I notice my hairs tilted to one side a little. After fixing the black mess of a fauxhawk, and studying my tan chest showing through the open-collar shirt I'm wearing. Soon, the faint sound of the magical bread crisper whispers through the house, and I rush back downstairs like a hyper hamster.

After slipping on my shoes and shoveling the two pieces of nourishment into my mouth, I race out of the door just in time to see the sign of another horrible day come wheeling around the corner. The bright yellow paint shined brilliantly in the morning sun, the noisy engine piercing the still air as the massive machine came to a jostling halt in front of my house. I wait patiently for the driver to open the two doors leading to another nightmare, and as I step on I feel immediately noticed.

Spotting an empty seat, I make my way towards it and sit down. Plugging in my Itouch I begin to jam out to new Korean music that was once again illegally downloaded last night. And on that note, I stare out the window to watch the blurs of trees and other cars go racing by as I head towards school.

"So as I was saying, this guy totally cut me off today as we drove here, and what did we do? Gave him the finger! He was so pissed I thought he was gonna follow us and beat the shit out of our little bodies", said Kyle as he, Carly, and I all walked down the hallway. I knew Kyle since we were probably six, his pugnacious and determined attitude never changing.

The boy, who only was five foot six, would always pick fights with the people one would never even glance at. By now, probably every ghetto black kid wanted to kick this kid's ass, or already accomplished it. His blond hair which came down to his eyebrow level in that casual surfer boy hairstyle, hid another bruise, where two days ago another boy tried to punch Kyle, but missed his face and instead landed a connection with Kyle's forehead. He was a lean muscular kid, conditioned and toned from years of track at our middle and now high school.

"God Kyle one of these days I swear you're going to get us all killed", I replied.

"Oh that won't happen", he flexed one of his arms, "I'll protect you!"

Just then, our friend Carly interjected, "Yea but then who will protect you!"

"I will," I immediately said, "That guy got lucky Tuesday, Kyle you know I got your back!"

"Yea I know Josh I know."

At that moment, the bell rang, signaling the start of a new day in this hellhole. Waving to Kyle as he headed for gym, Carly and I began our ascent up the stairs to French. Walking next to her, I noticed she had a new piercing in her left ear, which for the past few minutes was covered by her shoulder length brown hair. The piercing was a zipper earring, bright red and awesome.

"Since when have you had that earring, the zipper one", I questioned her.

"Oh you noticed! I got it done last night" she told me as her bright blue eyes tried to look at her ear, "my mom and I went shopping and I asked, and just like that, we were both getting new peircings. Do you like it?"

"Pssh, I love it!"

"Sweet! Hey, I got to stop at my locker quick, you want to come with me we have like, five minutes", she told me.

"Sure what do you need?"

"My French book", she laughed a bit "Monsieur Dubois yelled at me last time because I forgot it four class periods straight."

Stopping at her locker, I use her little magnetic mirror to do another quick glance over myself. My brown eyes seemed a little darker today, almost black. My shirt got a little off centered so I fix that before she slammed the door shut, startling me.

"Hahaha gotcha!"

"You know, I could've gone into a panic attack and then go into shock and then have cardiac arrest, then you would've got me for good", I say sarcastically.

"Oh quit that bullshit Josh, come on lets go."

Just as we turned around, I notice a boy walking in our direction. He was a little taller than I was, and since I'm five foot five like Kyle, this kid must've been five foot eight or something. He also had black hair but wore it a little longer than Kyle, it flipping out at the ends. As he came closer, I noticed he had blue eyes, almost like a husky, bright and dazzling. Carly and I kept walking and he walked right past us, but something wasn't right. I kept getting this feeling, like how you can tell a ghost or some other paranormal thing is nearby. Something wasn't right about the boy. But what could that thing be?


	3. What is this?

**Chapter 2**

« Bonjour classe, comment ça va? »

« Bonjour Monsieur ! Vous êtes très bien ! »

« Bon ! Maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez hier ? »

And this would be the point where I usually tune our teacher out. Monsieur Dubois, our French teacher, was a tall, thin man that was in his early 40's. His blond close cut hair was already receding to the back of his head and his beard was showing bits of gray. He was a fun guy to be around, always cracking jokes that never made any sense, and if it wasn't jokes, it was soccer. This man must've been dunked into a tank of soccer when he was a kid and just grew up swimming around in it.

Monsieur Dubois was the high school boy's soccer coach, and by God, he was brutal. I played soccer my freshman year when he was the JV coach, and we would run around the school, just as a warm-up! The man was a stubborn loser, and there definitely was a penalty if we lost a game. But now, off the soccer field, he was just a funny guy who taught French.

Turning over to one of my friends, I snuck a glance at the math homework we had last night. Quickly jotting the page number and the number of problems I open the big hulk of a math book and start working. Almost halfway through class I finish and turning my attention back to Monsieur Dubois, I notice we are actually learning a new thing today.

"Hey what is this", I ask Carly while I point to the chalkboard.

"He is talking about all the tenses and stuff we are going to learn next year."

"Sweet", I exclaim.

"Would you like to finally join the class Mr. Robinson?"

"Non, merci beaucoup Monsieur", I say jokingly back.

After giving me the death glare, Monsieur Dubois went back to teaching. I turned around back to Carly, making sure he didn't notice.

"So did you see that boy who was right by us this morning?"

"No, I mean not anybody besides you and the normal people I see."

"Are you sure? Tall kid with amazingly blue eyes, and black hair too! He was…" I stopped myself, knowing exactly what the words were going to be. Turning my gaze away from her, I stare to the classroom window and try to focus my attention on a gray squirrel in the tree right outside.

"Umm, Josh what about him were you going to say?"

"Oh that, hahaha sorry I drifted", I lied as I came back to the conversation, "I was just going to say I've never seen him before."

"Ok", Carly glanced me up and down, her blue eyes this time piercing into my flesh and then into my soul, searching for the truth.

Turning back around, I notice my palms are sweating. How long have they been like that? I sat in my seat staring at my feet, wondering how I almost let my lips speak like that. Thinking back to the brick building, I realize I needed to go and pay a visit one day. Not just outside, where I would look like a creeper planning a hate crime or anything, but inside where I could actually learn a thing or two. Not just about the world and society in general, but possibly about me myself.

That night I lay in bed thinking. Pondering repeatedly about what I was as a person, and if I should acknowledge myself for who I am. Eventually shoving the ideas, thoughts, and other forms of consciousness that plagued my mind, I began to wonder about the boy that came to school. Who was he? Was he an exchange, or possibly a new student even? These questions and more danced across my brain until sleep took over and led me to dream sweetly.


End file.
